Fate of the Worlds
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: One year after the events of the battle in Fortuna, Dante and his allies embark on a mission to defeat four powerful demons. However, the truth to their mission is not what it seems, and our heroes could be playing into a role that will lead the world to chaos.


**The Beginning**

The being, with the mind that has descended into darkness,

Shall bring forth the great devastation.

And no living being shall be spared this terrible disaster.

But a being, born with the light of celestial origins,

Shall summon a holy savior,

And a miracle will happen.

* * *

"Man, it's been two months already, and not one person called for a single job," Dante shook his head and took a big bite out of the slice of pizza he held. Trish got up from the couch and walked towards Dante's desk.

"I know. As lovely as it is that demons haven't showed up for a while, life is pretty boring without them,'" Trish replied and sat herself on top of Dante's desk.

"Yeah, and Lady has been bugging the hell out of me to pay her. Like I even have the damn money," Dante finished his pizza and reached into the pizza box on his desk. He pulled out another slice and took a huge bite out of it.

As Dante and Trish sat there in silence, the door to the shop opened. Trish looked to see a person walk in, wearing a black cloak and was carrying two silver briefcases.

"Can we help you?" Trish asked. The cloaked figure dropped the briefcases and removed their cloak, revealing a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had long, brushed down black hair that ended in points, light skin, and gray eyes. He picked up the briefcases he had dropped and proceeded towards the desk.

"Are you Dante?" He asked as he stood in front of the desk.

"Yeah. Can we help you?" Dante put his unfinished slice of pizza back into the box and leaned back in his chair, with arms crossed.

"Yes, I'm in need of your...services," the man replied.

"What kind of services?" Trish crossed her arms as well.

"I need your help in taking out a group of four demons," the man responded.

Dante's eyes flickered to the two guns that were hanging on the side of the man's waist.

"You've got two guns there. Why do have them?" Dante's eyes moved back up to look at the man.

"Well, I'm like you. A devil hunter," the man put down his briefcases.

"Well, if you're a devil hunter like us, why would you need our help in exterminating demons?" Trish asked. The man was quiet for a few seconds before he answered.

"You see, these demons are very powerful. Originally, they were a group of five. I managed to take down one of them, but it was one hell of a battle. I almost didn't make it," the man paused before he continued. "That's why I need your help. I can't take these demons down myself."

Dante and Trish looked at each other without saying a word, as if having a mental conversation with one another. Dante nodded and looked back at the other man.

"Alright, we're in," Dante had a huge grin on his face. _Finally, some action!_

"Excellent. By the way," the man picked up the two briefcases from the floor and placed them on top of Dante's desk. "When we succeed in taking down these demons, I want to give this to you as a sign of thanks for your assistance," he opened both briefcases and turned them around, causing Dante and Trish to open their eyes so wide that they would have fallen out.

Inside both briefcases was a hefty amount of $100 bills.

"Why would you pay us so much for our help?" Trish picked up one stack of the bills, examining to see if the money was real.

"Where did a guy like you get all this money?" Dante kept his gaze at the amount of money in front of him.

"Like I said, these demons are very powerful. A job like this, in my opinion, is worth the money I'm paying you. And let's just say that where I'm from," the man smirked, "people will pay me anything to slay demons."

"Well, there are a few things we need to settle before we can begin," Dante placed his legs on top of his desk.

"Like?" The man crossed his arms.

"For starters, we don't even know your name, let alone where we can find these demons," Dante reached into the pizza box and retrieved his slice of pizza.

"Oh, don't worry about finding the demons, I know where they are. As for who I am, the name is Animus Tenebris," the man stuck out his hand for Dante to shake. Using his free hand, Dante shook Animus' hand.

"So, how do you know where to find these demons?" Trish

"Well, you see, I've actually been tracking them for the past few months. They know I'm hunting them, and I assume that they know I killed one of their own. Plus," Animus reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and revealed its contents. It was a map with red circles drawn on it. "I have this map, showing where the demons reside," Animus placed the map on the desk.

"Alright. Looks like we finally got ourselves a mission, Trish. You ready?" Dante removed his legs from the desk and stood up, facing his partner.

"Aren't I always?" Trish removed herself from the desk and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well then, let's get started," Animus smiled, content that he now had the help to take down these demons. _Soon, it'll all be over soon._

* * *

**So, there you have it. Until next chapter!**


End file.
